Percabeth Proposal
by SalDaFangirl2000
Summary: Percabeth proposal set 6 years after The Last Olympian.


~This story is set six years after The Last Olympian~

As the waves of the ocean pounded on the rocks, Percy waited for his Wise Girl.

Romantic place for a date.

Check.

Best suit on.

Check.

Prepared Speech.

Check.

Small squared-box.

Double check.

But one thing was missing; his date. Percy checked his watch one more time. 4:57. Three minutes to go.

Annabeth Chase is a stubborn person.

"I don't need your drive, Seaweed Brain," she said rolling her eyes."I can drive myself alright."

Although Percy and Annabeth share a flat near camp half-blood, they rarely see each other these days. Annabeth is busy with her projects of reconstructing Olympis and Percy is busy training demigods at camp. They see each other 5 hours in a good day. On the bright side, Annabeth's work will come to an end in aproximtly 1 year; Dedalus' laptop helped alot. She promised Percy she would join him in training demigods when she finishes work.

Percy turned and faced his father's precious gift; a beach house.

Well, the house is basically Posiedon style: tridents and acqairiams everywhere, seashell decorated walls, and a pegasus stable. But sincs It was far from camp, Percy and Annabeth only stayed in it on weekends.

He prepared a table on the shore with two facing chairs with candles and napkins on it. He also managed to do some blue pancakes he hoped would be edible. He did the best he could but the pancakes were nothing compared to his mother's.

Someone tapped at his shoulder; he turned to see a pretty lady. Blonde wavy hair and stunning grey eyes. She was wearing a long strapless baby blue dress with matching high heels and slightest bit of make up. Percy smilled goofly. His Wise Girl.

He has never seen her look so stunning. Of course there was that time at the spa but she was only 13 then. She's 22 now; she's no girl now. She's a complete lady.

"You look...umm...I mean...you look beautiful,"said Percy.

"You don't look bad yourself"

Is he imagining it, or Annabeth Chase is actually blushing! Wow, that's rare!

"I've made us blue pancakes," said Percy leading her to the table.

"Of coure you did," joked Annabeth.

Percy hurried to pull off the chair for Annabeth. She seemed a bit surprised but pleased.

They sat there and ate their pancakes which, thankfully, were okay. They mainly talked about camp and work. When they finished eating, Percy stood up and pulled Annabeth off her chair.

"Come on, Wise Girl, we're going for a dive."

"What are you-"

"Just follow me, it's okay," he reassured her.

He headed towards the ocean.

"There's no way I'm going down there in this dress!"exclaimed Annabeth.

"Don't worry I'll keep us dry"

It was about 6:30 and the sun was drowning in the endless sea making a magnificent prospect with its colors going from red to orange. They dived in.

Percy summoned an air bubble immediately. Her dress was still dry as promised. The current, most likely by Percy's will, drove them deep into the ocean.

After what seemed like 10 minutes, Annabeth's curiosity took the best of her.

"Okay now, Seaweed Brain, where are we going? Tell me!"demanded Annabeth.

"I don't have to; we're here,"answered Percy.

Annabeth took another good look of her surroundings. She was fascinated by what she saw.

More than a dozen different types of fish were swimming nearby. The most amazing fish she has ever seen. She only recognised 6 types: parrotfish, seahorse, lionfish, moorish idol, pufferfish, and Ocellaris clownfish aka nemo. The others were totally bizarre. But they weren't just swimming, they were regarding them; as if waiting for something.

"Annabeth," came Percy's voice snapping her out of her daze. She turned to face him.

"Annabeth, we've been together for 6 years. And there's one thing about you that I don't like and I've always wanted to tell you," said Percy.

Her heart sank. What if he's breaking up with her!

"Something about me?" Her voice was shaky.

"Yeah, something really annoying!"

"W-What is it?"asked Annabeth but she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Your last name!"said Percy as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"My last name? What about it?" Now she was lost; what was wrong with her Last name?

"It just doesn't fit you. Annabeth Chase. Beh. You should change it," suggested Percy.

"Change it! Into what?"said Annabeth. That was the stupidest thing she's ever heard; even from Percy.

She felt movement to her left. She turned to see the fish moving. She thought at first they were leaving; maybe they got bored or something. But they weren't leaving. In fact, they were changing position. Rearranging themselves to form something. Words, realized Annabeth. Two words:

Into Jackson?

And she thought he was breaking up with her.

The whole thing was too romantic, she couldn't help herself. She felt tears escaping her eyes.

She turned to face her Seaweed Brain to see him on one knee and holding a small opened box with a diamond ring inside it.

He didn't have to say something like "Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?" His sparkly sea-green eyes revealed it all.

With tears in her eyes, she nodded her approval and gave him her right hand. He gently took out the diamond ring from the box and placed it on her slender finger. She hugged him and cried into his shoulder. With her hands still around him, she examined the ring. Blue Diamond. Of course.

"I love you, Wise Girl"

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain.

~The End


End file.
